marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightcrawler (Pryde of the X-Men)
ing | team = | pxm = all | voice = Neil Ross | other = MAU }} :Nightcrawler is from the Non MAU episode. Nightcrawler is a and part of the . Biography Nightcrawler is a German born mutant with the ability to . He came to the to become part of 's X-Men. Nightcrawler was training in the along with , , , , and . He was fighting a large robot with Wolverine. It was at this time that came to the . After they were done Xavier invited all of them up to the control room to meet Kitty. Nightcrawler was the first there and his appearance frightened her. She d through the controls shorting them out. Colossus caught her and introduced her to the rest of the team. However, Wolverine did not feel that a young girl was ready to join the team. At that time a red alarm went off signaling a mutant threat. Cyclops, Colossus, Storm, and Dazzler got into the Blackbird while Wolverine and Nightcrawler followed in a smaller jet. Together they flew off towards the . Unbeknownst to them, and Xavier's step-brother wait until the team leave then attack the mansion. Meanwhile, at the Observatory and had s while searching for coordinates for the . The X-Men arrived and Colossus attempted to attack Blob without success. Pyro attacked the heroes but Storm counters with wind. When the fires died down there were no sign of either villain. Police show up outside so the heroes left before they were blamed for the attack. The X-Men arrived back at the mansion and pulled Xavier out from under a pile of rubble. Kitty woke up to find Nightcrawler staring down at her. She freaked out but was comforted by Dazzler. Kitty got into an argument with Wolverine before wondering where Xavier was. Xavier showed that he was alright. Xavier then used his powers to find discover what Magneto was doing. On Magneto had successfully installed the Mutant Power Circuit and was diverting the towards . It would have killed most of the human race so that mutants could rule. The power of the energy involved knocked Xavier to the ground. Xavier told his X-Men of Magneto's plan and that they must stop it. Kitty wanted to come but both Wolverine and Xavier agreed that she should stay as she has not been trained yet. Kitty refused to be left behind and followed. The made its way to Asteroid M while listening to a news broadcast on the comet. The X-Men got into s and found an airlock. After they left Xavier asks Kitty to come out, knowing she's been there the entire time. Kitty insisted that she go along, as it's her planet to. Cyclops blasted his way through the airlock and told Storm to help keep the atmosphere in while Wolverine tracks down Magneto. Magneto saw them on a monitor and sent the after them, after swatting away a . The X-Men encountered Pyro so Dazzler decided to take him on. The X-Men go on without her until surprised and attacked Wolverine. The other X-Men continued on only to run into the Juggernaut. Colossus took him on while Cyclops and Nightcrawler continued on. They encountered the who did battle with Cyclops. Nightcrawler went on by himself and teleported past the . He found Magneto who only taunts him. He tried to destroy Nightcrawler but Kitty phased up through the floor to stop him. Magneto was further distracted when the dragon bit his ankle. Magneto accidentally broke the circuit, which meant that nothing can change the comet's course. However, Xavier told Nightcrawler to complete the circuit while Kitty pushed Magneto back onto the platform. The resulting energies pushed away the Scorpio Comet, but sent it towards Asteroid M. Unfortunately, Nightcrawler must have continued completing the circuit or else the comet would head back towards Earth. Magneto left with the Brotherhood back to Earth. Nightcrawler told Kitty to leave, as does Xavier since he had a plan. She grabbed the dragon and headed back towards the Blackbird. Xavier kept the Blackbird on a viewscreen that Nightcrawler could see. Xavier told him that he must teleport aboard at the very last second. Unfortunately Nightcrawler waited too long and the comet hits the asteroid. Luckily Nightcrawler did teleport away but into the vacuum of space. But he was entering the atmosphere and would have burnt up. The X-Men hurried to get the grappling beam on him. Nightcrawler disappeared just before the beams could latch onto him. They heard a banging noise from the back and went to investigate to find Nightcrawler alive and well. Kitty thanked Nightcrawler for his heroism. Storm asked Wolverine if he was wrong. He says that Kitty is still no X-Man. Not yet anyways. Powers Nightcrawler has mastered the art of line of sight ation. He can teleport at long distances. He is also able to crawl on walls. His mutation also turns him blue, gives him a tail, makes his eyes one solid color, and gives him just two fingers and his thumb. Relationships The only notable relationship was with Kitty. He seemed quite fond of her from the start but she was initially frightened by his appearance and did not wish to be around him. He tried to help her after she had been knocked out by Magneto but she was again frightened by his appearance. However, after saving each other's life and briefly thinking him dead she learned to accept him. Background Nightcrawler was voiced by legendary voice actor Neil Ross. Nightcrawler is not given a real name in this episode. Though in the comics it is Kurt Wagner. External Links *Marvel.com *Wikipedia *Kurt Wagner (Earth-8919) at Marvel Database *Kurt Wagner (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Mutants (Pryde of the X-Men) Category:Pryde of the X-Men Category:Heroes (Pryde of the X-Men)